Squirrelly Bubby Adverts
(2004-2011) Hubba Bubba Max Commercials(2004-2011) Hubba Bubba Max Commercials #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yytOkYi5zBY #(the advert begins) #(Rocky looks at the gum) #Rocky: Oh, have you ever tried this new Squirrelly Bubby treat? It's just that I love to prank everyone since #they're tried every cereal. Just try it and you'll see. #(He swallows it) #Rocky: Wow! They taste like green apple and blue raspberry! So they taste good! And why don't you try some since we're getting ready for some more film spoof traveling on the three spoofs with trains and boats in them? #Narrator: New Squirrelly Bubby, Green Apple - Blue Raspberry. A new bubble gum treat. #Announcer: Correct! Try it for free! It's all good! #Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, This stuff is amazing. When I put it in my mouth, I taste pineapple, But it's not that. I taste mango to, It's kinda like a pineapple and mango put together. #(goes to chew it) #(Hawk sqawk) #Stephen Squirrelsky: Hold on. #(ducks) #(While Bradley swipes it) #(and chews it) #(As hawk flies over them) #Hawk: Drat! I missed. #Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry about that. And the bubbles are good. Because they call it Squirrelly Bubby. Okay? It's very good for other movie spoofs to travel on. #Narrator: Yeah. Tastes good. So join Stephen and his friends as they will go to more of TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs being The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), The Train and the Boat, and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), as you'll see. #New Squirrelly Bubby, Pineapple - Mango. #Announcer: New to try it. So enjoy them too. #(2004-2011) Hubba Bubba Max Commercials(2004-2011) Hubba Bubba Max Commercials #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yytOkYi5zBY 1:00 #(Griff was holding a piece of gum) #Griff: So therefore I was telling... Oh! Now I was telling my friends, you know, I was saying 'Can you believe it that we've got this new orangy Grapefruit treat in Squirrelly bubby food?' And they say 'Mmm... Tastes good. Let's see if you think it's good.'. So let's see how well it tastes. #(Griff taste it) #Griff: Mmm... Tastes good too. It's so healthy that anyone can try it even me. Since I like it, I'm sure everyone and I will like every treat in this kind. #New Squirrelly Bubby, Orangy - Grapefruit. #Narrator: So stay tuned as Stephen and his friends will go on Jack McDaniel's three other spoofs with trains and boats in them as you enjoy the treat. #(2004-2011) Hubba Bubba Max Commercials(2004-2011) Hubba Bubba Max Commercials #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yytOkYi5zBY 1:31 #(Ian holds a piece of gum) #Ian: Hi. This is original gum in the type of treat. Oh yeah. I know what you mean. Such original flavor? What does it taste like? But this is seriously the most tasting but wonderful thing you'll ever enjoy. Now enjoy this as you'll like it. #Now new Squirrelly Bubby, Original Flavor. #Announcer: Counts as a good treat to everyone. Follow the excitement of Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends as they are ready to travel on three spoofs like Jack McDaniel's ones with trains and boats as you'll see. #(2004-2011) Hubba Bubba Max Commercials(2004-2011) Hubba Bubba Max Commercials #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yytOkYi5zBY 2:05 #Delbert: Hey, if it comes to bubbles, who gets to try it? This is what it looks like. Cotton Candy treats. The best one to try for everyone. So try it if you'd like. #Panda: Is it delicious? #Delbert: Yeah. Especially as long as we've all got some each. #Panda: How's the bubbles? #Delbert: Well, if you blow a bubble, they might go everywhere, you'll know. #Panda: I dig it. #Delbert: Sure. As long as we share. #Narrator: Bubble-licious. #Announcer: Try some for free and join Stephen and his friends as they film spoof travel on The Train and the Boat, The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style), and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style), which will be playing since they'll have Ruby, Dexter, Christopher Robin, The ZhuZhus, Tanya Mousekewitz, Cat, Dog, Coco Bandicoot, and The Penguins of Madagascar joining them since Ruby won't mind Max being a prince. Category:Commercials